We Are Many, We Are One
by polybi
Summary: After the event of the S2 finale, Mildred and company join forces with the Free Spirits in a battle that could determine the fate of the witching world, while discovering and friendship in the most unlikely of forms. Some US S2 spoilers. Polyamory and teenage non-hetro relationships.
1. Chapter 1

The morning after a certain Halloween...

The name of the school was Cackle's Academy. For centuries it has trained and polished the finest witches in the witching world, a world that is unknown to most ordinaries. That may change soon, though.

For Mildred Hubble, it was a time of being joyous. For nearly two years she felt that she was the odd one out. She believes that she did not come from a witching family, but the revelations of the past few days letter to realize that she did have a witching heritage. What she did not know was exactly how directed the origin of that heritage was. It was something that was celebrated by her friends, Maud Spellbody, Enid Nightshade, and Esmerelda Hallow.

For Esmerelda's sister, Ethel, it was not a happy time. During the last few weeks, she had learned that her family was, in general, a rather unsavory lot, from the first Hallow to her mother Ursula who could not care about her middle daughter one iota, lavishing that love on Ethel's older sister who had done everything in her own power to step away from the dark shadow that seemed to be the Hallow legacy.

For Assistant Headmistress Hecate Hardbroom, the last 48 hours had been hours of change. The change in her relationship with her most troublesome pupil, the aforementioned Mildred Hubble, now has confirmed that the younger witch did descend from a witching family meant that she could be even more of a taskmistress on the young lass. And for two very good reasons. Reason one: in the two and one-half years Ms. Hardbroom had known her, she has recognized Mildred as potentially a great and powerful witch. And if she did not have a mentor loving enough to be touch when needed, that mentor would be doing Mildred Hubble a great disservice.

Yes, Hecate Hardbroom did admit she loved the little girl. But then the also seemed to fancy Mildred's mum, Julie. It was the young mother that Hecate met the previous night with the other person who possessed the headmistress' heart, Pippa Pentangle of Pentangle's Academy. It was Mildred who brought Hecate and Pippa together after a long separation, and now it seems the two witches were both becoming smitten with the curly-tressed blonde. It also seemed that for Julie the feeling was mutual towards the two of them. Julie adored Hecate's straightforwardness (the blonde always love a challenge of wits and Hecate was more than up to it). Then there was this Pippa Pentangle person. Almost the exact opposite of Hecate. More of a free-spirit where a smile and laughter came easy.

And that figure of Pippa's didn't hurt. Julie was a great admirer of both the male and female forms in _all_ their forms. Not that she didn't like Hecate's as well...Julie just knew there was something going on under all that prim and proper.

No matter, the fact was that the two headmistresses and Mildred's mum we're getting along swimmingly. Something that, glancing from her perch near the Punchbowl, Mildred Hubble seemed very happy about. After all, her mom had to look this happy since...well it _was_ a very long time ago...

It did not seem to be going well for Ms. Marigold Mould. The former Chief art instructor at Cackle's Academy lay motionless on her cot. She was being held in a rather dank cell under a castle belonging to the Great Wizard. After all, her actions to steal away with a certain portrait hanging in the office of Ada Cackle were almost capital crimes. Sacrificing her witchly powers to reignite the Founding Stone that kept magic alive at Cackle's may not have helped her case. After all, Marigold was a free spirit...one not bound by the restrictive Witch's Code. Free spirits we're not evil per se, but more traditional witches saw them as a threat to the canons that were held dear. The reason for Ms. Mould's actions though was not to destroy tradition. They were rooted in something deeper.

They were rooted in love.

* * *

If there was a point where the great tribulations started, it would be three nights after the Halloween Party. At the castle, Marigold Mould suddenly but quietly fell ill. A guard went to serve Marigold dinner. She had not spoken a word since her imprisonment, so the former witch's stillness through the day was not that noticeable. Continued bitterness over lost powers and immortality, one would say. When an attendant/jailer tried to wake Marigold for her evening, she would respond. A healer came in and examined. She told the Great Wizard that Marigold somehow had slipped into something that was akin to what mortals would a coma, and there was no cause that she could this. The healer did, though, find the Wizard's reaction curious. He simply thanked the healer with a slight smile, turned and left.

Meanwhile, in her study, Ada Cackle was warming herself by the roaring fireplace. She glanced at the photo above the fireplace of two terrified witches, The witch on the right was Agatha Cackle, Ada's identical sister who tried to takeover Cackle's more than a year previously. She tried to destroy the school after she was stopped from taking over, aided by the witch on the left, Goldie Gullet, the former health supervisor who turned one of the wizards at Cackle's to get the position.

Miss Gullet didn't seem evil at first, as a matter of fact, she was one of the most empathic witches at the school. The discovery of what Miss Gullet had done had also revealed a more sinister side, even though the botched introduction of Agatha showed the bumbling side of the red-haired witch that previously endeared her so much to the witches and students.

Thinking of this, Ada thought of why Miss Mould would risk so much just to snatch that picture on the wall. Was it because she, Gullett, and sister Agatha were all involved in a coven of free spirits, witches who did not adhere to the incredibly strict and rigid Code.

It was as Ada was pondering this that she glanced at that picture and noticed. The fact that, though the rest of the photo was as awash with color, as usual, Miss Gullet's image was starting to fade.

Ada realized something had to be done. She hurriedly rushed to photo, took it from the wall and laid it on the floor she put a finger to her lips and laid the finger on the image of her sister. "Forgive me, Agatha," she whispered. For all the trouble she caused, Ada still loved her sister, but this was life or death. Ada then stretched her arms and reached down to picture on the floor. She had to get the incantation correct. And she had to be in time.

" _By all I see...'_

 _...and all we are..._

 _...I summon_ _ **Goldie Gullet**_ _.._

 _...from realms afar."_

Ada knew she had to be specific,otherwise the spell would bring forth Agatha, as well.

Suddenly, red and green waves began to emulate from the picture. Hands sprang up from the photo. Ada grabbed the hands and pulled with all her might. As she pulled, a red-haired woman emerged from the picture. Soon, the nearly lifeless body of Goldie Gullet was sprawled on the wooden floor. Her breathing seemed very labored, and her coloring was even a more alabaster than Ada remembered. Desperately, Ada grabbed a maglet...the chalkboard-like communication device that used magic to communicate with Cackle's students and faculty..then hurriedly summoned as many of the faculty as she could.

Then she went back to Gullet. The younger witch seemed desperately clinging to life and all she could mutter was one name she said over and over...

"Marigold..."

"Marigold..."

"Marigold..."

* * *

And in a sprawling white house not too far from the Academy, a prim blonde woman regarded a picture with great anger. The picture was that of the Second Year at Cackles. The woman took a quill pen, dipped it in blood red ink, and then Ursula Hallow began to use the pen to mark "X"'s on some of the faces on that picture.

She X'ed out Ada Cackle.

She X'ed out Maud Spellbody.

She X'ed out Enid Nightshade.

She X'ed out Marigold Mould.

She X'ed out Hecate Hardbroom.

Mrs. Hallow's hand started to shake with great anger as she added her next mark:

She X'ed out Mildred Hubble.

And finally, slowly, she added the last mark.

Ursula Hallow X'ed out the face of her middle daughter. Ethel Hallow.

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

 _ **Author's notes:**_

 _Sorry for those who have followed me. I know its been awhile since I've written anything, and there are a few stories that I need to update as soon as I can. For now, your comments and ideas would be most welcome._

 _Disclaimers: This story is based on the Worst Witch books by Jill Murphy and the TV series produced by CBBC and ZDF, and aired by CBBC in the UK, ZDF in Germany, and Netflix in the USA._


	2. Connections

**Somewhere in a tower in a wooded area...**

Marigold Mould had become too weak to stand. It had been a couple weeks since she was taken into custody concerning the events at Cackle's. Giving up magic to save the school via restoring the Founding Stone was costly. Understand that to a witch or a warlock magic was essential for that being's well-being. Not to mention that magic was also the connection to the one thing that kept Marigold going

It didn't help that the Great Wizard literally threw her in a dark, dank cell. Her nourishment seemed to have come from the Charles Dickens cookbook. Porridge, dry toast, and a small glass of juice. If they wanted to keep Marigold alive for whatever trial she was going to undergo, they were certainly doing a poor job of it.

She became weaker as the days went on. She did not lose a lot of weight, but she lost a lot of strength. And was the one thing that kept her going now severed from her life, the will to live really was not that great of a priority.

On top of that, she felt the same thing was happening to that one person for whom that connection was vital. Marigold Mould news at the person that you love the most was dying as well. If only she could connect with her lice one more time. If only...

Marigold may not have magic, per se, but she did have one thing. Two, actually. One was Arch. The ability to create was always that thing that she loved more than almost anything in the world she often thought that since she was now essentially an ordinary person she could teach our children. She always enjoyed it. And even though her status as an art teacher at Cackle's was cover for her ultimate plan, she enjoyed teaching art two others.

Especially one particular student at Cackle's. That student had immense potential, not only as an artist but as a witch as well. Maybe even the best one, although that student probably thinks of herself as the exact opposite.

The other ability was to connect. She tried to connect with her true love psychically, but both parties have to be strong enough to not only send but to receive the message as well. Marigold had tried to connect with her love many times, but she realized that person was too weak to receive a psychic message. The one which you still believed in her, even after everything that had happened. And that which also has the ability to do what needed to be done. To maybe rescue her from this prison so she can see the person she loved one last time,

It was a long shot but she had to try. She closed her eyes, and Marigold Mould entered into a trance-like state. Sending out a psychic signal for the person that she was trying to reach.

And that and then she did that, Marigold hoped and prayed to the heavens that message to get to the one person who can save her.

Mildred Hubble.

* * *

 _ **Cackle's Academy, 7 am**_

It seemed like a wonderful dream, as dreams go.

Julie Hubble was running through the woods, naked as the day she was born. She was not alone: two other women were running with her. And these were _women_ , not girls. Women who proudly wore their ages as marks of accomplishment.

And she knew these women. The older woman was Hecate, Headmistress of Cackles, where Julie's daughter was being schooled. This Hecate, though, was not the stiff authoritarian Mildred Hubble knew, or the quiet woman Julie experienced as the two, along with another woman that she encountered at the Halloween Party the previous evening. The Hecate in this dream a complete extrovert. She laughed loudly, flirted freely (something that Julie did not mind),

The three women at some point stop their running and frolicking, set down in the field of green, what wrasse, and the three were about to join in a kiss. And as dreams usually go, that kiss was spoiled by the opening of eyes.

And when those eyes opened, Julie look in wide-eyed wonder at what was before: long hair, deep blue eyes, an amazing body draped in a nightgown. The smile could illuminate London for a year, at least.

"It is at this point where one would say you are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen in my entire life... Mistress...Hubble..." Julie remembered that voice. The prim-and-proper voice that belongs to the assistant headmistress, Hecate Hardbroom. Julie reluctantly turns from the blonde she was gazing at to another equally amazing sight. It was Hecate Hardbroom, all right, what's the stiff headmistress she had sparred with ever since Julie's daughter, Mildred, reluctantly became a student at Cackle's. In her place what's a slightly older woman with green eyes, thin lips sporting a very small smile, and the most luxurious head of jet-black hair she had ever seen in her existence.

And the aforementioned smile. It was small, but it was genuine that's the smirk that she had seen all the times that they've had discussions over Mildred's welfare. But it was those smirks that endeared Julie to the assistant headmistress in the first place. Now she was even more endeared.

This had to be heaven. And as she looks between the two women, she noticed that seemed equally endeared. Which begs the question, did either one or both take advantage of the situation?

"If you were wondering Ms. Hubble, neither one of us took advantage of you last night. But I would also be honest to admit that it crossed at least my mind last night..."

Hardbroom followed up on Pentangle's statement: "The same here. Though I must be a bit more old-fashioned than my friend. I believe in patience, and Pippa just likes to jump in." Hecate gave if a small chuckle, while thoughts of what _might_ have happened had patience not won the night swam through Julie Hubble's brain.

"By the way, would it be alright if we call you...Julie?" Asked Hecate.

"But if course!" exclaimed Julie, happy to know that her to view friends and she would be on a first-name basis. She turns to the blond on the left of her: "Now you said that you are Pippa..." Then she turned to the raven-haired older woman to her right: "And you...?"

"Heh...cut...tee. I admit it is an unusual name. But if you wish...privately...you can call me... Hiccup"

"Hiccup?" responded Julie.

"For two reasons. First it kind of sounds like my name. And second, I do tend to get a fit of them when I am very nervous. Which doesn't happen often. As for Pippa..."

"As for me, Julie, you may...privately...call me Pipsqueak."

Julie regarded the blonde in the pink nightgown. "To be honest, Miss Pentangle, I don't see a bit of "pipsqueak" in you. In fact, it seems that both you and Miss Hardbroom seem to be hiding your lights under a bushel." A devilish smirk accompanied that statement, something that you which is flanking her noticed, as well as...

"Considering that you are still resting from last night, Mistress Hubble," said Hiccup with the coolness of a Cheshire Cat, "your clothing seems to be hiding a few interesting things as well." Julie doesn't brush that well or that often but that statement caused to do that, while Pippa's near predatory smile spoke volumes.

In fact, this three-way flirting session would have intensified if it wasn't for a glowing mirror and the face of Headmistress Ada Cackle. Her "well met" greeting was terse, the elder witch's face was filled with seemingly grave worry.

"Ladies, something terrible has happened. Goldie Gullet is dying."

Both Hecate and Pippa held the backs of their hands to their foreheads and bowed, repeating the "well met" the image in the mirror. "Miss Gullet Miss Cackle?" Hecate was very careful to show respect for the closest friend she had outside of Pippa, knowing she and Pippa had a guest. "Are we talking the same Miss Gullet who almost destroyed the Academy?"

"The same," said Ada. "Last night, I noticed Miss Gullet's image began to fade and discolor, so I removed her from the picture..." Then Ms. Cackle noticed a third familiar face along those of Hardbroom and Pentangle. "Oh, good morning Miss Hubble. Under less pressing circumstances, this would be a pleasant surprise..."

A still groggy Julie tried to apologize, but Ada waved it off. "Don't worry Ms. Hubble. The party did go on long after the girls went to bed. So I'm glad that you had a chance rest. Besides, we may need your expertise..."

"Expertise?" asked Julie.

"Miss Hardbroom did mention that your occupation is nursing. You might be able to help with Miss Gullet. As matter of fact, Hecate speaks you rather constantly." said with cocked eyebrows.

"Now," continued Ada..after waving her hand to put Hardbroom and Pentangle in more suitable attire and freshening Julie a bit. "My office." And with one final wave of her hand, the two witches and their mortal guest vanished from the bedroom...

 _ **Ethel Hallow's quarters, about the same time...**_

Her abundance of confidence occasionally bordering on cockiness notwithstanding, Ethel Hallow was, in reality, a quivering mass of insecurities. Her thoughts were constantly on her stature, her posture, her standing in the school, the very name of Hallow. It was the last that kept us all on pins and needles almost constantly. She must never do anything to disgrace or put shame on the hallowed name of Hallow. And for two years it had been a struggle to do just that. And there was one reason for that.

Mildred Hubble.

Ethel sat on her bed and she thought of Mildred Hubble. To be honest, she was thinking of the girl a lot. From the moment she crash-landed into Cackle's Academy, the girl had attached herself to Ethel's brain and would not let go. She expressed her hatred in word and deed for three semesters. the headmistress's and teachers tried everything including a friendship spell to try to get them to get along with each other. It has become unbearable for Ethel Hallow. Especially because of the one thing that you could never tell anyone. Because she was a Hallow and Hallows don't do this. Ethel had spent pretty much her entire life trying to uphold the right name of Halo, and now this. The one thing that would think the great Hallow name.

The fact that Ethel Hallow was totally, completely, and hopelessly in love with Mildred Hubble.

Ethel love Mildred's hair when it was up. She loved her hair when it was down. She loved the fact that no matter how bad things would get she would always find a solution. And she would always find that solution with a smile. Not only that, Mildred Hubble had rescued Ethel so many times it was embarrassing. She Factor because she is a Hallow and she was supposed to. She let people think that but she really wanted what's the shoot Mildred down the hill with a blast of magic and hopefully never see her again. What Ethel really wanted was to grab Mildred by the waist, polar clothes, and kiss her as hard as humanly possible. Or even as hard as witchly possible. But she knew she couldn't do it because, yes she was a Hubble, and Hubbles and Hallows don't mix. Plus the additional fact that Ethel had done such a good job of being the villain that even if something like that were even permissible, there is absolutely no way that Mildred Hubble would even accept a kiss from her.

That would be impossible.

Unfortunately, Ethel forgot to leave the door open, and as she sat and stood about the situation, there was a knock and an overly cheery voice chirping "Good morning!"

Mildred Bloody Hubble. All she needs right now. All sunshine and chirping. Ethel would hate that girl so if it wasn't for the fact that her heart was not heavily egging her on to smash her lips firmly against Mildred's...

"I'm not in the mood this morning, Mildred Hubble..." Ethel fell back on faux snootiness. Worked so far for three years.

But It wasn't working today.

Mildred went from sunny to cloudy in a turn. "Ethel Hallow...I can't understand it! I've never done anything to you.."

"A hall full of hair...being unwillingly attached to you...shall I go on...?" was Ethel's retort.

"The point is Ethel...that I have never done anything intentionally to you...why do you hate me so much." Mildred was becoming quite emotional.

"I don't hate you...I never did...even when I thought that you weren't..."

Mildred was silent for a split second, then, "...a real witch...?"

The two stood for what seemed forever, looking at each other as if they wanted to say something. Then it was Ethel who made the first move, grasping her hands behind the head of Mildred, who was more shocked than anything else.

Then after another second, Ethel Hallow kissed her mortal enemy. Right on the lips.

And then something more surprising than Ethel kissing Mildred. Mildred kissing back.

With authority.

The two young witches then separated. Just wide smiles and a pair of reddened face cheeks. Mildred now realized that this may have been the reason for Ethel's behavior all this time. That the blonde witchling was trying to fight feelings she had for some time. Not to mention that, outside of her mum, Ethel Hallow was the most beautiful being she had ever seen.

Again, nothing was said. Nothing needed to be said. The truth was out that the two students at Cackle's Academy who hated each other more than anything were actually head over heels over each other. They leaned in to kiss each other...

And that is when it happened. Before lips could touch again, Mildred began to have a seizure I wasn't a violent one, but her body started to shake rapidly. Mildred could not speak and Ethel started to panic. The blonde witch did not know what to do except run to the door and scream for help.

Then she remembered something. You don't spend 16 years as a Hallow and not pick up the signs of spells. And as Mildred's body began to calm on Ethel's bed, Ethel knew this was, most likely, a possession spell. A spirit or another witch had targeted Ethel's body for some reason. Ethel went to Mildred and the dark-haired young witch struggled to get up. When she did, Mildred's smile was warm...actually whoever may have taken over Mildred's body.

"I'm so happy _you_ are here." It was Mildred's body speaking to Ethel, but the voice was lower and more mature. "I don't have much time left, Ethel Hallow. I need paper and pencils...now.."

Ethel looked at Mildred who was hosting who-or-whatever had taken residence in that body. "Who are you..."

"Mildred...and..." The dark-haired witch swallowed hard. "...and Marigold...Mould. Please hurry..."

So it begins

 **Author's notes:**

Sorry, it took so long to finish this chapter, but another is on the way. Your comments (not just likes and kudos) are lifeblood to me.


	3. Discovery

_**Chapter 3 ACTUAL title: Connections**_

 _ **Author's notes:**_

 _Disclaimers: This story is based on the Worst Witch books by Jill Murphy and the TV series produced by CBBC and ZDF, and aired by CBBC in the UK, ZDF in Germany, and Netflix in the USA._

 _First, A very belated Happy New Year to you!_

 _Some thank yous are in order:_

 _RozUnderPressure, The_Marvellous_Magical_M, orphic-rantipole, and especially Beelboo: Thank you for your considerate comments. They mean a lot to an old soul like me, and it shows that whatever I am doing it is connecting. In fact,at least on of the suggestions will be part of this story._

 _Now let's get on with it._

* * *

 _ **Previously...**_

 _Mildred began to have a seizure It wasn't a violent one, but her body started to shake rapidly. Mildred could not speak and Ethel started to panic. The blonde witch did not know what to do except run to the door and scream for help._

 _Then she remembered something. You don't spend 16 years as a Hallow and not pickup the signs of spells. And as Mildred's body began to calm on Ethel's bed, Ethel knew this was, most likely, a possession spell. A spirit or another witch had targeted Ethel's body for some reason. Ethel went to Mildred and the dark haired young witch struggled to get up. When she did, Mildred's smile was warm...actually whoever may have taken over Mildred's body._

" _I'm so happy you are here." It was Mildred's body speaking to Ethel, but the voice was lower and more mature. "I don't have much time left, Ethel Hallow. I need paper and pencils...now.."_

 _Ethel looked at Mildred who was hosting who-or-whatever had taken residence in that body. "Who are you..."_

" _Mildred...and..." The dark-haired witch swallowed hard. "...and Marigold...Mould. Please hurry..."_

* * *

 _ **8:30am, same day: Ethel Hubble's room at Cackle's**_

Ethel grabbed a sharpened pencil and a notebook and gave it to Mildred, or Marigold Mould inhabiting the body of Mildred who was sitting on the floor in what could be called a semi-trance-like state. Upon receipt, Mildred/Marigold began drawing like a madwoman. It was if her life depended on it...which it did. Ethel had enough knowledge of a possession spell to know not to disturb the possessed unless he or she spoke first.

It was easy to figure what was being drawn: a map that seem to lead from Cackle's to what looked like a large tower.

As the possessed Mildred continued to draw she seemed to grow weaker by the moment. She finally finished. It was clear that Miss Mound's skills as an artist were still intact. When done, there was lettering... **THE GREAT TOWER**. It was a map from Cackle's to the tower. And once done, Mildred as Miss Mound collapsed.

Ethel rushed to Mildred's side. There was a time when the middle Hallow sister would have stood and mocked. But then she was hiding her feelings for the dark-haired girl. Now she had confessed her feelings, and found those feelings were mutual. The blonde teen witch was frantic now with worry. The exhausted Mildred's head was now in Ethel's hands as the former head turned and eyes connected.

"Millie!" Ethel was now beside herself crying. "Millie, please...are you all right.."

"Miss...Hallow..." Miss Mound was still in possession of Mildred's body, but that control was slipping. "I need you to save my life and Goldie's...the witching world...is at..stake..."

Marigold had felt the feelings Mildred had being inside of her body, not only the feelings the girl had for Ethel, but the feelings Mildred had for Marigold herself. The girl was the only one at Cackle's who actually believed in her. It was the reason that Marigold wanted Mildred, as well as Ethel, to join the Coven of Free Spirits. For she knew they were both outcasts of a sort.

Mildred-as-Marigold motioned Ethel to move her head closer. "Thank you...Miss Hallow.." The older witch's hold on the younger was fading rapidly. "Please...hurry...please..." The body of Mildred Hubble collapsed in the arms of Ethel Hallow.

The blonde teen was hysterical, screaming Millie's name repeatedly. She did not noticed Millie's brown eyes open.

"Ethel...?"

Just as emotional, now Ethel's cries were those of joy. Every square inch of Millie's face was kissed by her former rival, ending with a rather lengthy kiss on Millie's lips. If there was any doubt in Mildred Hubble's mind of how Ethel felt about her, those doubts had now evaporated.

Their lips separated, Mildred slowly sat up. Her energy was recovering quickly, still her movements we not exactly cat-like. After the prerequisite queries about her well-being, Ethel asked Mille what was it like having another witch-spirit inside.

"It was...I don't know how to describe it...it was warm. It felt...I think it was what..love...feels like. I could feel what she was feeling..."

"Do you know who Goldie is..."

"That would be Miss Gullet..."

"I thought it was Geraldine..."

"It is, Goldie is a nickname... the important thing is..." Mildred paused. "I think Miss Mound is connected somehow to Miss Gullet."

Ethel was thinking: "It would explain why Miss Mound did what she did...try to get that picture. Maybe they're related..."

"...or in love," responded Mildred.

Ethel: "That's probably it! Connection spells usually work between lovers or anyone else that has an emotional bond. It could be either Agatha... Or more probably Miss Gullet."

Mildred quickly gathered the map, the grabbed Ethel's hand. "We need to get this to Miss Cackle right now. She'll know what to do."

"Right!" Ethel followed her former adversary to the door, but as they got to the doorsill, Ethel stopped to give Millie a quick kiss on the lips.

"I think I'm going to like being your friend much more than being your enemy, Hubble."

With a big smile Mildred responded, "Same here, Hallow. Let's go...!" And the pair raced to Miss Cackle's office...

* * *

 _ **Author's Notes:**_

 _Next: Discovery, a mission, revival, and a secret._

 _Sorry this took so long..._


	4. More Connections

_**The office of Ada Cackle, About the same time that morning...**_

Geraldine Gullet lay on a leather couch couch in the office of Headmistress Ada Cackle. The blonde, zaftig older woman looked over prone redhead with three others: deputy Headmistress Hecate Hard room, Headmistress of Pentangles' Academy Pippa, and Julie Hubble, an odd woman in this company of witches. Julie's soon-to-be 16 year old daughter, Mildred, happened training to be a witch at the academy for the last 2 and 1/2 years. It was only very recently that Mildred discovered that she came from a witching family. And that there was the possibility let her mother may have also been a full-fledged witch as well.

She had wound up at the academy after coming there to help Mildred celebrate the saving of the school from being totally destroyed. She stayed overnight and when she woke up two beautiful women looked over her with affection...and maybe more than a bit of lust...in their eyes. The two angels just happened to be the aforementioned Hecate and Pippa.

So now Julie stands with the aforementioned three witches hovering over the prone figure of another. A figure that was in a life-and-death struggle... With gas seemingly winning by a country mile. And Julie Hubble did not know what to do... except hurriedly run out of that office. Hecate and Pippa were hot on her heels to meet her just outside in the hallway.

Julie's manner of speech was that if somebody who was about to Bill tears all over the carpet. "I'm sorry," Julie swallowed, "I have the silly habit of getting emotional when I know there's nothing I could do. I mean I don't have my medical equipment..."

Pippa tried her brightest smile. "Well, if it's at your home, I can just pop right over there to get it..."

"No." Julie was quiet in her response."...it's just that... It's just that I'm used to creating ordinary people. I'm just an ordinary girl."

The smile Hecate gave was slight but very genuine. "You are anything _but_ ordinary, Mistress Hubble. You created an amazing girl in Mildred. You always lead with your heart..."

Pippa added "and you're a nurse. You dedicated your life to helping others. I would say that is the total, complete antithesis of being ordinary."

And then, without warning, she did it. Hecate placed her hands on either side of Julie's face, pull door closer, and kissed her. Right there on the lips. And then Pippa turned Julie around and kissed her as well. And these were not simple friendship kisses, or just kisses to try to alleviate pain or discomfort. These were deep, wet, full kisses. The kind that Kevin Costner said would last for several days in _Bull Durham_.

And it was that triad kiss that two astonished girls walked up to. One of the girls being the daughter of one of the three being bussed.

Quickly separating from each other, Hecate, Pippa, and Julie...faces flushed...tried to straighten their clothes out in a rather awkward manner. "We can explain..." Hecate nervously tried to do a verbal tap dance, but Julie Hubble knew her daughter, as she looked at Millie and Ethel fight the giggles and not doing a very good. Julie then gave both of her not-quite-yet paramours knowing looks. I think the term we use in the non-witching world is "busted."

But in all of the embarrassment, Julie and the witches did notice one thing about their young charges. "For instance.." Millie's mum just nodded in the girl's direction. Millie and Ethel looked down and noticed they were holding each other's hands.

"Is it that obvious, Ms. Hubble..?" Ethel asked sheepishly. The response was small grins from the adults, something out of character for Hecate Hardbroom.

"Anyway...* Mildred quickly changing the subject because time was of the essence, and there were faces getting redder by the second. "...well, it's about Ms. Mound."

"The old art teacher...the one who...," added Ethel.

The ears of the older women perked up.

"I think she's dying." Mildred handed the map that Miss Mound drew while in possession of Mildred's body. She told her mother and the witches what had happened. The witches, in turn, told the girls about Miss Gullet's condition and the possible connection between Gullet and Marigold.

The urgency in Ms. Pentangle's voice was beyond obvious: "Ada definitely needs to know this. Let go..." With that, the quintet entered the headmistress's office. But not without noticing things: For Millie, it was the looks her mother and her teachers gave to each other.. Loving looks that Mildred was used to seeing on Pippa and BB, but now both being given to her mum, and her mum returning those looks in kind. As for Pippa and the witches, the fact that the two formerly bitter rivals were now holding hands and exchanging their own tender looks did not go unnoticed. There would be a lot of explaining to do later...but now was not the quintet entered the office of Ada Cackle.

 **TBC**

* * *

 _ **Author's notes:**_

 _I apologize for the delay and for the short length of this chapter. I promise things WILL pick up.I have one twist involving one bad guy. I'm also looking for ideas as this moves along. They don't have to be canon._

 _Thank you for the support you have given. Back soon._


End file.
